1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, especially to an electronic device and method for indicating direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Compasses are often used to determine direction relative to the Earth's magnetic poles. A typical compass usually consists of a magnetized pointer free to pivot until aligned with the magnetic field of Earth. People use compasses to indicate directions for them. While people usually take mobile terminals, portable digital assistants (PDAs) or some other electronic devices, they typically do not carry compasses.